


History Class

by GatorGirl2016



Series: A Fic A Day [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College | University Student Castiel (Supernatural), College | University Student Dean Winchester, Cute, First Meetings, Gen, Meet-Cute, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorGirl2016/pseuds/GatorGirl2016
Summary: Dean meets Cas in history class.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester
Series: A Fic A Day [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853566
Kudos: 19
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	History Class

**Author's Note:**

> For Writer's Month 2020 and the prompt was history.  
> Sorry this is so short but history is not my thing so I didn't really have a lot of inspiration for this prompt.

Dean walked into his sophomore world history class and took a seat near the middle of the large lecture hall. He looked around at the students who were sitting in the seats and didn’t recognize any of them. He groaned inwardly, hoping to have at least one friend in the class. He checked his watch and hoped that somebody he knew would show up in the next ten minutes before class began. Dean pulled a notebook and a pencil from his bag and set them on the countertop in front of him. He took a seat and pulled his phone out to check through his social media accounts while waiting for class to start.

He looked up when a deep voice asked, “Is anybody sitting next to you?”

Dean looked up into the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. They were like looking into the deepest ocean full of flickering rays of sunlight. “Uh n-no,” he stammered.

The guy grinned before dropping his bag to the floor and then taking the seat next to Dean. He pulled his laptop out and set it down next to Dean’s notebook. He powered it on and then turned to Dean. “My name is Castiel by the way. You can call me Cas if you want.”

Dean smiled at the gorgeous man next to him. Along with Cas great eyes, he had messy black hair, strong shoulders, and a trim waist. “My name’s Dean. So, what year are you?”

“I’m a junior. I hate history but there wasn’t a lot of classes that fit into my schedule. I had to take something since I’ve been putting off those stupid elective credits for as long as possible, so here I am,” Cas replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

“I know how you feel,” Dean said with a chuckle. “I hate all the extra electives we have to take. I’m not a history fan either, but this seemed better than taking a course on the eroticism of teen romance.”

Cas made a face of pure disgust. “Yeah, I definitely agree. So, what’s your major since it’s obviously not history? Mine is wildlife ecology and conservation with a minor in environmental science.”

Dean was impressed. “Wow, a fellow lover of the environment! We have a lot in common because my major is environmental engineering. I hope to one day design a machine that will help clean the oceans and keep them clean.”

“That sounds wonderful. Maybe you could come up with something to help clean up the air and land as well. So much of our world is being polluted and destroyed. It’s nice to meet someone who wants to help reduce our carbon footprint,” Cas said, with a dreamy look as he stared at Dean.

“You know what Cas; I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship,” Dean said excitedly.

“You know what, Dean, I think I agree,” Cas replied right as the professor walked in.

Both men were thinking the same thing as they turned to face the front of the room: maybe this history class wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
